SIMPLEMENTE AMIGOS
by Darknness
Summary: oneshot koukou n.n


Hola pos yo de nuevo por este lugar, dejando otro fic que se me ocurrió con la canción: "simplemente amigos" interpretada por Ana Gabriel (que por cierto es mi canción favorita xD) el primer songfic Koukou que escribo así que no se como me habrá quedado xD, bueno el fic no tiene nada de navideño jajaja pero bueno hasta ahora lo pude subir, el songfic va dedicado especialmente para Korime es como su regalo de graduación (amiga lo lograste wiiii n.n) amm...pos la historia esta narrada por Kouichi y bueno espero que les guste, dejen review por favorcito jejeje

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de digimon no me pertenecen, y la canción tampoco me pertenece.**

"**Simplemente Amigos"**

_Siempre, como ya es costumbre día a día es igual  
no hay nada que decir ante la gente es así  
amigos simplemente amigos y nada mas..._

**POV'S KOUICHI**

Ha pasado ya un mes y desde ese mes kouji y yo hemos estado ocultando nuestro amor, ante todos cada día, debemos fingir que entre nosotros hay una simple amistad y un gran amor fraternal...

_Pero quien sabe en realidad, lo que sucede entre los dos  
si cada quien llegando la noche finge un adiós..._

Siempre estamos cerca de nuestros amigos: Takuya, tommy, zoe y j.p., que ni siquiera se imaginarían que pasa entre los dos...

-Chicos, me la he pasado genial, kouichi, kouji que bien que vinieron a mi cumpleaños, estoy feliz!! –exclamaba Tommy muy contento, mientras yo mire mi reloj que ya indicaba que ya era tarde que la noche se iba acercando...

-Oigan chicos ya es tardísimo debo irme

-Kouichi quédate un rato más –me dijo J.P.

-Aja, no seas malo –me dijo Takuya

-Lo siento pero llegare tarde a mi casa Adiós a todos!!! –me despedí de todos, tambien de Kouji, y me fui... Después de unos minutos cuando faltaba poco para llegar a mi casa...apareció Kouji corriendo...

-Qué rápido haz venido Kouji

-Si, porque hoy nuestra madre no esta y podemos estar solos por unas horas

-bueno entremos a la casa...

-si vamos...

_Cuanto daría por gritarles nuestro amor  
decirles que al cerrar la puerta nos amamos sin control  
que despertamos abrazados, con ganas de seguir amándonos  
pero es que en realidad no aceptan nuestro amor..._

-Kouji

-¿que pasa Kouichi?

-sabes? A veces me gustaría que todos supieran que hay entre tu y yo

-Kouichi pero eso no podemos hacerlo, nadie estaría de acuerdo con nuestro amor, dirían tantas cosas

-Lo se pero es que a veces tengo deseos de que todos lo sepan, pero no te preocupes todo estará en secreto –fue lo ultimo que dije y llegamos a la habitación, Kouji entro primero y luego yo y cerré la puerta y sin perder un minuto más empecé a besar a Kouji, ese era un beso tan apasionado tan lleno de amor...y después yo ya me encontraba en la cama encima de kouji, comenzaba a quitarle cada prenda de vestir y luego yo hice lo mismo con mis prendas de vestir comenzaba a besarle cada parte que estaba descubierta...después empezaba a escuchar los gemidos de placer de Kouji, con cada caricia que le daba hasta que comenzamos a hacerlo, nos amábamos hasta mas no poder...para amanecer juntos, abrazados...y aun con el deseo de continuar amandonos...pero podian descubrinos...

_Siempre, con miradas siempre nos damos todo el amor  
hablamos sin hablar todo es silencio en nuestro andar,  
amigos simplemente amigos y nada mas..._

Estábamos reunidos a la hora del recreo, Kouji se ponía a leer un libro como siempre, pero nos volteábamos a ver, mirándonos con tanto amor, diciéndonos un "te quiero" con la mirada... siempre así sin mencionarnos alguna palabra... silencio entre los dos para que nadie se pusiera a sospechar algo...

_pero quien sabe en realidad lo que sucede entre los dos  
si cada quien llegando la noche finge un Adiós..._

_Cuanto daría por gritarles nuestro amor  
decirles que al cerrar la puerta nos amamos sin control  
que despertamos abrazados, con ganas de seguir amándonos  
pero es que en realidad no aceptan nuestro amor..._

Siempre es así nadie sabe nada, siempre fingimos un adiós pero realmente nos volvíamos a encontrar de nuevo para estra juntos otra vez...como cada noche

_No, oh, no, no aceptan nuestro amor  
No, oh, no, no aceptan nuestro amor_

Me gustaría que el mundo aceptara lo nuestro, que nuestros padres no se opusieran a nuestro amor, que pudiéramos gritarlo a los cuatro vientos sin ningún temor de ser separados, y vivir felices pero no puede ser así...siempre tendremos que amarnos a escondidas, fingir que somos "simplemente amigos"...

* * *

Bien aqui termina el fic, espero que les haya gustado pos me quedo cortito jejeje pero espero que bueno jajaja 

Asi que criticas, comentarios, lo que quieran decirme xD dejenlo en el review y asi ayudaran a que mi autoestima aumente jajaja

y Feliz navidad a todos!!! xD...chaoooooo


End file.
